


Artwork for "two ghosts"

by teaspoonofdoom



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Dream Bubbles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoonofdoom/pseuds/teaspoonofdoom
Summary: Artwork done for day six of snaibsel week 2018, it's inspired by titaniumsansa's fic





	Artwork for "two ghosts"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titaniumsansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [two ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348622) by [titaniumsansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa). 




End file.
